Light Suit
Samus Aran's Light Suit is the ultimate blending of Luminoth and Chozo technology. It was solely created to counter the forces of darkness and it has proven to render Samus immune to darkness effects that would otherwise hinder her. The Light Suit contains the Light of Aether, which renders the atmosphere of Dark Aether harmless, lets Samus dive into Dark Water without danger, protects her from the Ingstorm, and permits her to ride on Light Shafts, which allow her to teleport between the four main temples. The Light Suit is given to Samus by U-Mos after she defeats Quadraxis and returns the Ing Hive's planetary energy to the Sanctuary Temple. Description The Light Suit is characterized by its sleek, streamlined white coating compared with the crude and archaic appearance of the Dark Suit. The suit has several holes of varying sizes covering the exterior on the chest, back, shoulders and legs that shine brightly in Dark Aether. Notably the suit is much less bulky compared to previous Suits Samus has worn. More of the segmented material under Samus' armour is shown than in other Suits, and the armour itself is thinner, especially on the arms and shoulders. Also radically different are the knee pads, which are sharper and longer than on any other Suit. The tongues on Samus' boots are no longer present, instead being replaced in favor of a more upwards curving shoe. After Dark Aether disappears, Samus' suit reverts back to the Varia Suit as she leaves the planet Aether, meaning that she gave the suit, which contained the power of the Light of Aether, back to the Luminoth. Trivia *Under certain conditions, one could clearly see the color of Samus' eyes through her helmet after she obtains this suit. *Dark Samus' suit in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption strangely resembles the shape of this suit and has similar features, such as the two lines on the helmet, the streamlined appearance such as with the shoulder pads, and the situation of the dots on the shoulders. This may be because, since she failed to acquire the Light Suit in Echoes (she tried to take it during the final battle before dying) she decided to copy it instead. The shape of the visor is also similar, although Dark Samus' version lacks the raised rectangle at the top. *When the Light Suit is first acquired, it has a distinctive silver coloration. Also, the visor has an orange hue like that of the Dark Suit's. However, during game play, the Light Suit and its visor are white. *When the Light Suit is received, the Gravity Boost melds with the back of the suit, leaving no visible traces. The same appears to occur with the grapple beam, as it appears to meld and change color with the fore arm of the suit. *How Samus can perform the Screw Attack in the Light Suit is questionable since the suit does not appear to have any specific thrusters on the back. However, one theory is that the Light Suit has a gravity-reducing effect built into the sole of her boots, much like the Fusion Suit. *Player 2 in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer looks slightly like the Light Suit. *In Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether, Samus has the Light Suit in chapter 6. Chapter 6 started off as a major jump in plot, as the events between the acquisition of the Light Suit and the defeat of the Bomb Guardian are not depicted in the manga. *Canonically, U-Mos creates the suit after every temple's energy is restored. However, the only energy needed in game to obtain the Light suit is the Sanctuary Fortess's. *If one skips the Dark Suit and obtains the Light Suit with the Varia Suit, Samus will acquire the Dark Suit in the cutscene but when its finished she will have the Light Suit. *It is possible that the orbs on the suit's chest are Light Beacons, due to their sphericle shape and dark atmosphere protecting properties. Gallery File:LightSuit concept2.png|The Light Suit concept art. File:LightSuit concept1.png|More concept art. File:Morph Ball Concept.png|Artwork showing the different designs for the Morph Ball of each Suit Samus acquires. The bottom row shows the Light Suit Morph Ball. File:Light_Suit_manga.png|''Episode of Aether'' Image:Light_suit.jpg|Samus has received the Light Suit. Image:Light_Suit.png|A behind-view of the Light Suit. File:Samus_Light_Suit_rip.png|A rip of the Light Suit from Echoes. File:Light_Suit_render.png|Light Suit rip. Image:Light Suit Ball.jpg|The Light Suit's Morph Ball. File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:MP2_multiplayer_colors.png|All players in the multiplayer mode square off in the Metroid Prime Trilogy loading screen. Player 2 is farthest to the right. Light Suit Metroid Prime Trilogy.PNG|The Light Suit in Metroid Prime Trilogy Category:Suits Category:Great Temple Category:Hybrids Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Suits Category:Great Temple Category:Hybrids Category:Derek Bonikowski